Danger! keep away
by Arir-chann
Summary: Levy is new to town and is oblivious to all the dangers that lurk in the shadows, when her friends tell her to be careful will she take there advice? sorry I'm bad at summery s sorry -.- This is my first fanfiction and reviews are appreciated :3
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! this is my first ever fanfiction, I've been meaning to do one for a while now but I've never really had the motivation. but here it is finally! reviews are really appreciated so is constructive criticism but no flames please. Hope you like it:3

"Redfox! Your on duty again tonight, get shifting!" I sigh this is such a drag I stumble over to the bosses room. Inside it is a relatively modern room compared to everyone elses, with a large wooden desk sat in the middle of the room shelves line the wall filled to the brim with different books and sheets of paper scattered across the bosses desk

"OI Old man you really ought to clear up this place a bit" I shuffled over to the desk seeing a small figure behind it 'what's he doing?' .He suddenly jumped up on to the desk scarring me I let out a very unmanly yelp.

"Haha OH MY GOD what was that Gajeel I thought you was male… unless up had sex change" he bellowed slapping me on the back he maybe only 4ft 3 and 73 years old but he has strength no one knows where it comes from. I winced

"I can assure ya I'm didn't have a sex change I'm 100% male… and anyway gramps what's this about another shift its not fare. Cant ya give it to Erza god knows she can do it."

"She already dose enough, don't cheek me boy!" Me and the old man have a wired sort of relationship along with everyone else here he sees us all as his children though not blood related and he would do anything for us it might not come across like that but he cares for us… and dare I say it we care for him to. Even with the funny little fur coat he wares.

After about an hour of arguing and death threats … I'm still doing the shift great please note the sarcasm. I stumbled out of his office and to the front of the building the bar ah the humble work place. I inhaled the Smokey fumes and strong stench of alcohol I could hear the loud cheers from the other side of the bar as Natsu and Grey go at it again fist were flying and shouts were swaying back and forth.

'Just please don't destroy the bar again, it's me who gets in trouble' I told them mentally I must be getting good at this telepathy thing because they both stopped, Natsu getting one last punch in there. Natsu flaunted over to me with his pink hair – I mean pink really? - Dragging a raven haired boy behind him who seemed to be unconsciously stripping it's a habit he has all way had, after training he done with his guardian in the Alps not much good stuff came out of it though, he has a very weird obsession and tolerance to the cold and now he strips.

I need new friends

"Gramps got you on another shift again" Natsu said with a cocky grin on his face as he draped his arm across my shoulder so I ever so polity pushed him over a chair "Yes ya baka so if ya cant see I'm not in the mood! .The only reason you aren't doing it is cause ya have a 'date' tonight!" he stared to stutter and shy away.

"It's it's not a date… I'm just… we are just friends…" Gray turned around his shirt missing and trouser about to fall down.

"Of course it's not because you have never tried to get into Lucy's pants."

"SHUT UP! ... AND PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"What! When did this happen?"

Lucy is Natsu's girlfriend but he's says she's not well all now she is. She's a pretty girl with thick blond hair and a very womanly figure. She in the bar often with her friend Juvia, me and Juvia go way back we use to go to school together with long blue hair that curls at the end she is our resident stalker you will see what I'm on about soon.

"She's not my girl."

"DENILE~~" I rang out so he decided to punch me so of course I did the civil thing and punched him back.

"GAJEEL GET TO WORK" the room fell cold as if all life was being sucked out of it a ringing nose in our ears filed the silence, shivers ran through our body as the she devil spotted us from across the room … ERZA… our instinct decided to kick in we scattered Natsu and Gray ran over to the other side of the bar ducking under Cana's and Marco's feet I ran behind the bar god that woman is scary with hair scarlet hair and a glare that could freeze time its self.

"I don't see you working Gajeel do you need me to remind you we are opening soon."

"Jeez woman I'm working I'm working keep ya hair on." I freeze please say she didn't here that.

Erza she could bring even the strongest of men to his knees just with a single look but she's not all that bad she just doesn't like people slaking off which can be irritating. Come on what's wrong with a couple of minuets rest or 5 or 10 or an hour … but you now what I mean. Cana and Marco -two of my colleges- smashed there mugs together starting yet another drinking contest, why are they always hear so early? if I had the choose I would stay in bed. Natsu and Grey scurried around wiping down the benches whilst trying to get into another fight. A door opened behind me, Mira, the girl is on the same shift as me walked out

"Ready to open shop" She smiled at me and started to get the bottles and mugs out of the storage room ready for the day.

I situated my self behind the bar helping Mira with getting the bottles ready for it to officially open. We might be a small business but we are a good one we are all like a family. I flipped the switch for the sign for outside. Another long shift starts. Fairytail is open.

Thanks for reading next chapter out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter sorry its late I have had no inspiration for this at all -.-

"Levy, could you help me here! I can't do it by myself." A brown haired lady shouted out the window of a two story house arms full with a large cardboard box. Looking around she noticed that her daughter was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh she dumped the box on the floor with all the others: containing things from tin cans to a pig egg timer. She maneuvered her way across the kitchen and into a long corridor, steeping over different boxes and pushing past different moving men with great difficulty but extreme grace 'I think I should be a ninja' she stopped in front of a white wooden door.

"Levs you in here?" she pushed the door open to see her daughter already with a paint brush in on hand a book in the other. Her blue hair pulled up into a top bun, fly away s of hair falling out of place. An old grey t-shirt covers an orange dress witch falls just above her knee.

"I WANT HIS ROOM!" she shouted jumping up and down her brown eyes glowing with happiness and excitement the room was fairly large just like the rest of the house, not to small not to big, just right for two people and with enough space for a spare room. The room had a balcony what allows you to see all across the filed the house was backed on to. With a delicate pattern built in to the ceiling. The room seemed to glow especially because of the mid morning sun what cast shadows across the room, letting of a faint orange glow. And levy seemed to feed of it.

"Its all yours baby girl"

"YES!"

With delicacy a fairy would be jealous of levy began to search about the room looking where which piece of wall would be decorated in doodles upon doodles.

As a cloud moved away, a single sun beam light up a corner of her room, reflecting of the virgin white wall. She set up her paints and her water and sat down. Each brushes stoke and splatters of paint done so professionally so accurate not a line was out of place. The sun rose higher till it was mid day as Levy flopped down in her leather beanbag in the corner of the room she eyed the wall with pride it was complete intricate patterns flowed freely along the wall coming together to form a pair of bright blue eyes so detailed it was like looking in to a sea of abyss.

"Finally~." She sighed

She had her bed pushed up to the wall beside her doodle wall and wardrobe next to the door it was a simple room but it was beautiful.

She trotted down the stares and in to the kitchen which was full to the brim with empty carbored boxes, full cupboards and beautiful white marble counter tops, just as her mother put the last box away she gave her a peck on the cheek stole some food and went of to explore the garden. she pushed the back door open and walked out to see a garden what opens up on to a field freshly cut grass gave of a smell so nice she wanted to roll around in it her small feet met the soft ground as she moved up the garden to where a big tree stands. She sat down on the swing what was attached to one of the thicker branches she closed her eyes and let the sun warm her up.

'ah new house new place new school new people what am I going to do'

Sorry for such a late update! This chapter is really short I know please don't kill me -.- I need help people I don't know what I'm doing with this story ! reviews are appreciated please it will keep me going :3 .


End file.
